Teenagers, Drama, and Guns
by Inksomnia
Summary: Now that can't be good, can it?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu stood in front of the door.

How on earth had his life led up to this moment, he didn't know.

He had fought with every fiber of his being to not receive a partner, that he'd rather go solo. He was certainly not all for the plan because it even required him to move in with his partner, since they're so far away.

But he lost.

Now he has to move in with some _girl._

The worst part of it all was that since he put up such a big fuss about it, his commander decided to not show him his partner's records. Now he's stuck wondering if she's a maniac, or obsessive over her job.

Natsu shook his head. He inhaled in a sharp breath, and knocked on the door.

It took a few agonizing seconds as he heard shuffling feet inside.

Finally, the door opened, and the most beautiful woman he ever saw stood before him.

The breath that he was supposedly supposed to let go got stuck in his throat. This girl had long golden hair that flowed past her shoulders, big brown eyes, and a radiant smile. It was awkward when he finally noticed her outstretched hand, and he hastily took it.

"Hi!" she said in a light voice. "You must be Natsu Dragneel. I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

Natsu nodded. For some weird and creepy reason, he felt normal around her. Suddenly all that tension that he felt was gone, and he relaxed. He let his boyish attitude take over. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Luigi!"

"Luigi?" Lucy looked up at him with a hint of annoyance in her face. "It's Lucy. Lu-cy." She gave a sigh. She felt disaster coming on, and she didn't like it. "Anyway , come in. I'll go make some tea."

Natsu gladly stepped in carrying virtually nothing, just a backpack. It smell faintly like vanilla and strawberries.

"Oh," Lucy turned around. "Uh, I don't really have an extra room. I just have a small apartment." She shrugged. "I do have a couch though."

She pointed to a pink plush couch. Natsu walked over and put his backpack down. "This is the bathroom," Lucy continued. She opened the door, and a tiny white dog came barreling out of it. "And this is Plue, my dog."

Plue tackled Natsu and began barking in excitement, its little tail wagging rapidly. Natsu wrestled around with it. "Why was he in the bathroom?" Natsu inquired.

"I wasn't sure if he'd like you or not," Lucy responded. "Or if you'd like him. But then I was like, 'What the heck!' and I released him, leaving you to fend off on your own if he decided to bite your face off."

Natsu stared at Lucy, then threw his head back laughing.

"You're weird, Luce."

"Luce?" Lucy snapped. "What kind of a name is Luce?"

"It's a nickname I made just now."

"Well I don't like it. It's a freaking pet name."

"Luce, chill."

"Don't call me that."

"No promises, Luce."

Natsu watched as the blonde puffed up her cheeks in angry, then stomped off to make some tea. Natsu simply grinned.

After a few minutes, Lucy seemed to have calmed down as she returned with some tea and a folder.

The blonde sat down at a small hickory table and invited Natsu to do the same.

"Here," Lucy said after he drank some tea. "I heard you didn't see my records?"

Natsu took it and rolled his eyes. "Don't even get me started on that. I'm already mad at Gramps as it is."

"Gramps?"

Natsu gave her a quizzical look. "You know, the head commander of Fairy Tail Intelligence Agency?"

Lucy rested her face against her palm. "Oh, right, of course. Yeah, because I call my respected leader something like Gramps."

"Exactly, Luce. I can't believe you forgot. You're so weird."

Natsu rolled his eyes again at how Lucy's strange behavior. Then he opened the folder, and was baffled at what he saw.

_Lucy Heartfillia, age 21. Class: X. Top shooter of Southern Japan. Grade B in hand to hand combat, but can get serious if necessary. Grade D in critical thinking. Very intelligent. Is determined and hard- working, works well undercover. DOB: May 21 No: 0791_

"Luce, you're amazing!"

Natsu read the records over and over again, amazed at her.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "If you're surprised by the southern top shooter thing, everyone who cared to attend the finals sucked," she said. "You could probably outshoot me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, because I read your profile, and you're top grade in everything!"

Natsu thought about it. "Not really, just-"

He was interrupted by a folder shoved in his face. It was a copy of his records. "See?" Lucy said. "Amazing in everything."

_Natsu Dragneel, age 22. Class: X. Grade D in shooting. Grade D in combat. Grade B in critical thinking. Grade B in stealth. Very destructive, sometimes lets pressure get to him. Otherwise very good agent. DOB: June 21 No: 0683_

"Well," Natsu began. "I'm only class B for the last two, and Gramps put in some negatives for me. He had nothing bad to say about you."

Well still," Lucy huffed. "You're good where I'm not."

"Ditto!" Natsu said, grinning.

Lucy stood up. "Well, Natsu Dragneel, I'm just beat, so I'm going to shower, then go to bed. Make yourself comfortable, hm?"

"Okey dokey!" Natsu said. Lucy locked herself in the bathroom. Natsu ventured about, but then decided to sit on her bed. It was a plushy, fluffy and amazingly warm bed from heaven.

"Oh my gosh, Luce, YOUR BED IS AMAZING!"

**Oh my goodness, why do I feel like that was terrible? I'm sorry guys, I'm new to this. Don't hate on me for it. **

**Just for those who were wondering (if anyone even reads my story) Class X is the class with the best agents. It goes from Class A-D, then X. (A is the noobs). And same with the grades in skills—grade A is noob level, B is okay, C is good, and D is best. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Was Lucy annoyed?

Yes, yes she was.

She's had a partner like this before. He wasn't as loud and boisterous, but he had the same idiotic aura.

And Lucy fell for it.

It was a stupid, stupid mistake. Right as she got the guts to confess, he fell in love with the enemy. The _enemy, _of all people!

His girlfriend joined the FTIA (Fairy Tail Intelligence Agency), and Lucy and her were actually good friends. It wasn't her fault anyways, it was only his. Lucy managed to forgive and forget about it, though; it just hurt thinking about it.

All these thoughts raced through Lucy's mind and she sipped her morning coffee. Natsu was across the table from her, sluggishly eating some cereal.

"Do you know Gray Fullbuster?"

Natsu perked up, his eyes wide. "Gray?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He's part of the FTIA. Do you know him?"

Natsu grimaced. "Heck yeah, I know him! I HATE that guy!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause you remind me of him."

Natsu pounded the table. "No way am I like that ice cube!" He scowled. "He's a poop face."

"Okay, now you're regressing to second grade insults," Lucy commented. "I don't think that's healthy."

Natsu shrugged, and returned to his cereal. "Anyways, what about that snow princess?"

"I had him as a partner once, that's all," Lucy responded.

"I bet he sucked."

"No, actually, he was quite good," Lucy defended, not knowing why. "He was cool and collected, not like this happy-go- lucky guy I know." Lucy gave him a pointed stare.

"Happy-go-lucky?" Natsu repeated. "Holy crap, HAPPY!"

Natsu sprang from the table and retrieved his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out a small blue gray cat.

"Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you?!" Lucy shouted. What psychopath carries living animals in a backpack?! "YOU HAD A FREAKING CAT IN YOUR BAG."

Natsu looked up at Lucy. "So?"

"There's something wrong with you."

Natsu stroked the blue cat, completely ignoring the blonde's comment. "This little guy comes with me everywhere."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Plue, who was resting on her bed, picked up a new scent and came running towards the cat.

"Great," Lucy said. "Now you got Plue riled up, so don't blame me if he kills your cat."

Natsu laughed. "Don't be crazy, Luce. They're gonna be best friends!" He let Happy down, who was somehow completely relaxed. After a minute of the animals sniffing each other and whatnot, they actually snuggled together.

Lucy stared at the two animals, shocked. "See?" Natsu said. "I knew it!"

"Whatever," Lucy said. She took another sip from her coffee.

Today was gonna be a_ long _day.

* * *

Natsu finally crashed.

He was being totally insane, and Lucy couldn't stand it. She had just wanted quiet to read her novel, so Lucy gave Natsu a lot of sugar. She had withstood an hour of mass destruction, but it was worth it. Now Natsu was on Lucy's bed, curled up with Happy and Plue, sleeping.

_Gosh, he's just like a child, _Lucy thought. She smiled and giggled, looking at the grown adult taking a nap on her bed.

She grabbed her novel. After five minutes, she really got into it, but was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

Lucy groaned. She put down the book and grabbed her phone from her desk.

"Hello?" Lucy said.

"_Uh, this is Agent Heartfillia, correct?"_

"Yes sir!" Lucy snapped, becoming aware of who it was.

"_Alright. This is Commander Makarov. I have your most recent assignment."_

Lucy nodded, listening to the older man. She gave a few 'alright's, and 'yes sir's before hanging up.

She walked over to the sleeping man on her bed and proceeded to shake him. "Wake up," Lucy said softly.

The pink haired man groaned as he lifted up an eyelid, revealing an onyx colored eye. "Whaaaat?"

Lucy smiled. "We have our first mission."

* * *

**Blarg. I don't even know, guys. I had absolutely no ideas, so this is just a transition chapter. It's super short, but… yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
